


Missing Prank

by HeyxItsxAli



Series: OMG They Were Roommates [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Live Stream, TikTok, prank, tiktok reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyxItsxAli/pseuds/HeyxItsxAli
Summary: Request: After the Halloween TikTok stream corpse leaves his “gel” on the kitchen counter. The reader finds it in the morning and decides to mess around with him by hiding it around the apartment. When corpse starts looking for it the reader decides to tease him more and gets him to play ‘hide the thimble’
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Reader
Series: OMG They Were Roommates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981094
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Missing Prank

“Hey Corpse, I’m home!” You exclaimed as you arrived home after getting the weekly food shopping. You didn't get a response so you assumed that he was either sleeping or streaming. You walked into the kitchen to place the groceries on the kitchen counter, as you placed the last bag on the counter you heard something fall to the floor.

You assumed it was some food so you bent down to grab it but as you picked it up you took a closer look at what was in your hand. It was a tube of gel, but the label clearly informed you of what it truly was. Shocked you placed it back down on the kitchen counter before going to put away all the food. 

As you were putting the last of the cold food in the fridge you were struck with an idea. You grabbed the tube from the side and went to the living room. Surveying the room you saw the tv cabinet and looked at the tightly packed cabinets and placed it right at the back. You knew it would be a whole before he found it dragging out the joke even longer. 

2 hours later and Corpse finally emerged from his gaming room. He walked to the kitchen and he seemed to be looking around a bit.  
“Hey Y/N, I left something in here. Do you know where it is?” He asked whilst still searching around the kitchen.  
“I’m sorry, what are you looking for?” You teased. His face had started to flush and he looked a funny mix between embarrassed and frustrated.  
“Don’t make me say it…” he mumbled shyly.  
“Aww, but I wanna hear you say it.” You giggled. You had stood up and walked towards him at this point so you could really so him blush.  
He let out a small huff and looked at you in defeat. You laughed even harder and came to a decision.  
“If you can find it I’ll grant you 1 wish.” He looked at you in amusement.  
“When did you become a fucking genie?” He wondered. “You know what, fuck it. Sure.” He agreed, it seemed like he already had an idea in his head but you left it at that and went back to the living room to continue watching your show.

It was a full three weeks later when he had found his missing item. You had just come home from meeting up with some close work friends when you were ambushed on your way to find Corpse. He had picked you up from behind, spinning you around and laughing.  
“Guess where I found it.” He spoke into your ear, still holding you, his arms around your waist. At least he had put you down now.  
“I know where I put it Corpse, I hid it. How did you find it?” You asked out of curiosity.  
“Oh that doesn’t matter, do I still get my wish?” You nodded and could feel him leaning closer to your ear. 

“I want you to play a game of among us with me while on a stream.” He whispered in your ear. Your legs had weakened slightly and you were expecting a completely different response than the one you had received. You spun around in his arms to face him.  
“No, absolutely not. Corpse I can’t do that.” You exclaimed. You were in shock at what he had suggested. He had the largest grin on his face. That day you learned a valuable lesson, you can’t say no to Corpse.


End file.
